twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1:Season 8 Finals
NOTE DON'T EDIT THIS UNLESS YOU ARE SAMMAN!!!! Competitors Dexteras: *Clone Cossack *Paranormally *Chef Kodabo *Mini Man Sinistras: *Atilla the Thumb *Sergeant Cromwell *The Disrespecter *SerpentSena Quarterfinals Quarterfinal Match 1: Clone Cossack (DEX) vs. Atilla the Thumb (SIN) It's a batlle of the powerhouses as Clone Cossack battles Atilla the Thumb. Both hit hard and a collision ends Round 1. Clone Cossack starts winning until Atilla the Thumb uses the Bull Horn Basher to leacve Clone cossack in a pickle (not litterally of course). in the final round, Atilla the Thumb is about to win and the audience is getting mad. But Clone Cossack uses a new move, the Cossack Comeback, to win the match! Quarterfinal Match 2: Sergeant Cromwell (SIN) vs. Paranormally (DEX) The creepy Paranormally faces the bossy Sergean Cromwell in a Quarterfinal match to remember! Both wrestlers are hitting hard until Paranormally starts winning. Sergeant Cromwell tells him to drop and give him 20. But Paranormally refuses and loses the first round. In the second round, Sergeant Cromwell tells Paranornally to drop and give him 50, but Paranormally still refuses. Then Paranormally says with his camera he can see a ghost. Sergeant Cromwell says that's ridiculous, but then sur enough, a ghost starts attacking Sergeant Cromwell. In the final round, Sergeant Cromwell tells Paranormally to drop and give him 100! Paranormally refuses once again, but then metal bars come and bring Paranormally's hands to the ground. The machine makes it so that any second he doesn't do a push-up, Paranormally gets shocked. So Parnormally starts the push-ups, giving a shocking (litterally) win to Sergeant Cromwell. Quarterfinal Match 3: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Chef Kodabo (DEX) The undefeated Chef Kodabo battles the cheating Disrespecter in the Quarterfinals. Chef Kodabo is wins the first round easily. In the next round, The Disrespecter turns into his second form and uses the Pie Power on Chef Kodabo. But Kodabo just sells all the pies to the audience and wins the round. Chef Kodabo wantsto finish it now with the undodgeable Cake Crusader. But The Disrespecter gets Bucks Gazillion to make a coat out of unbreakable metal for him. He does and the Cake Crusader has no affect! Then Bucks Gazillion kidnaps the Ref and makes Cheeko Rojo and Steve both throw 10 chairs at Chef Kodabo, bringing him down. Quarterfinal Match 4: Mini Man (DEX) vs. SerpentSena (SIN) The powerhouse Mini Man squares off in the Quarterfinals against Sir Serpent's brother, SerpentSena. Mini Man takes the lead with some hard hits and wins the first round. In the Second, SerpentSena slithers around and then does a Sneak Attack to win the round. SerpentSena is angry in the final round and uses the X-Saber Strike. But Mini Man uses the Shooting Star, taking out SerpentSena and winning another match for the mighty Dexteras! Semifinals Semifinal Match 1: Clone Cossack (DEX) vs. Sergeant Cromwell (SIN) It's the clone of the Colonel against the Sergeant as Clone Cossack battles Sergeant Cromwell in an army-filled Semifinal match-up! Sergeant Cromwell is winning, but Clone Cossack quickly gains the advantage and wins the first round. In the Second Round, Clone Cossack is still winning when Scoutmaster Scott starts booing Sergeant Cromwell from the sidelines. Sergeant Cromwell and Scoutmaster Scott get in a little fight, alloowing the clone to land some hard hits. Then Sergeant Cromwell forgets about the Scoutmaster and then wins the second round. In the final round, Srgeant Cromwell gets out a giant army tank. Then Clone Cossack gets an army tank as well. They start shooting cannonballs at eachother. Then Clone Cossack leaves his tank! What gives? He uses the Cossack Crusher to destroy Sergeant Cromwell's tank, making it burn. So Sergeant Cromwell jumps out and destroys Cklone Cossack's army tank. The 2 get in a huge fight, but in the end, Clone Cossack uses a super powerful punch to pin Sergeant Cromwell into the flames, which not only badly burns Sergeant Cromwell, but advances Clone Cossack to the Championship match! Semifinal Match 2: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. Mini Man (DEX) The cheating Disrespecter battles the kind Mini Man in the Semifinals! Mini Man hits hard to win the first round. In the second, Mini Man is slamming The Disrespecter against the ropes when Steve and Cheeko Rojo start throwing chairs at Mini Man. Then the Disrespecter tyrns into his second form and uses the Pie Power to stick Mini Man to the ground. In the final round, Mini Man breaks out of the pies and is about to pin The Disrespecter when the Sinistra gets Bucks Gazillion, Steve, Cheeko Rojo, Laughing Loony, Senator Skull, The Big Time and N Fuego to beat up Mini Man, bringing him down. Championships Championship Match: Clone Cossack (DEX) vs. The Disrespecter (SIN) Its the night you've been waiting for THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH!!!!!!! of Clone Cossack and The Disrespecter! With no Planetaries in sight and a team of powerhouses, can the Dexteras pull it off again? The match has an amazing start as Clone Cossack is mercilessly pummeling The Disrespecter. The Disrespecter sends Cheeko Rojo and Steve to protect him, but Clone Cossack easily takes them out and wins the first round. In the second, Clone Cossack is still kicking butt when he transforms into his second form and uses the Pie Power. But Clone Cossack loves pies and eats it, giving The Disrespecter time to send The Big Time to beat up Clone Cossack. In the final round, Clone Cossack finishes the pie and with a burp, starts taking the lead again. However, The Disrespecter is not giving up without a huge fight and he sends in the ring appearing once again, the Planetaries to beat up Clone Cossack. The Dexteras are not letting the Sinistras cheat to win another Championship. They send in The Bros. Good/Bad Guy, Athletic Luke and Dexstar to help out. Mini Man and Chef Kodabo help too. Together, they are able to defeat the Planetaries. Since they want to win fairly, Good/Bad Guy, Athletic Luke, Dexstar, Mini Man and Chef Kodabo step out and Clone Cossack finishes The Disrespecter off, winning it for the Mighty Dexteras! And the winner of Season 8 is....... CLONE COSSACK!!!!!!!!!!!